


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Married My Wife Because She Looks Just Like You

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Happy Valentine's Day!





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Married My Wife Because She Looks Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Downton Drabble, but grew into this. I hope you like it. Some loved-up Matthew for Valentine's Day.

Matthew sat at the writing desk in the Library, pouring over his notes. It was late, he could tell that the maids were hovering in the Hall outside, waiting for him to go up to bed so that they could tidy the room before they retired, but he wouldn’t be rushed. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and Matthew was lost in thoughts of the one he loved. 

Matthew was a romantic at heart and he loved to be in love, so it was only natural that he should be drawn, on this particular day, to the great love story of his life. 

He thought of the moment they had met, as Matthew walked across the gravel drive towards Downton, he had caught sight of them, there to meet him. Matthew had never met anyone so beautiful; it had been love at first sight for him. His love, however, had taken more convincing, not impressed by a middle class lawyer coming into Downton Abbey, they had taken a lot of convincing to entertain the very idea of Matthew. 

But Matthew had persisted, so struck by Cupid’s arrow that he was determined to break through the aloof exterior, to know the person behind the mask of haughtiness they wore in public. 

As Matthew had got to know them, his love had shown him glimpses of the humour and warmth that resided behind those icy walls. The more he discovered, the more he loved. 

Then one day, they had kissed. It had been everything that Matthew had hoped for, the culmination of years of waiting and wanting, he knew now that his feelings were returned. 

Even their brief separation and his engagement to another had not dampened their love; which burned as strongly as ever, but hidden from public view. It had only been a matter of time before he succumbed again to their seductive temptations. 

Matthew didn’t think it were possible, but he loved them more an more with every passing day. 

Matthew sighed contentedly, before bringing himself back to the present and the love letter he was burning to write. 

He reached for his pen and some paper and began to pour his heart out. 

_‘My Love,_

__

_On the day that belongs to lovers, I find myself lost in thoughts of you._  
_Of your raven hair and ivory skin, of your eyes that shine like jewels._  
_The spark you fanned has grown into a roaring flame in my breast._  
_Know that I will love you until the last breath leaves my body._

_All of my love,  
M’ _

Matthew folded the love letter and took out a blank envelope. He put the letter inside and sealed it, then he wrote the address: 

_‘Thomas Barrow_  
_The Servants Hall_  
_Downton Abbey’_


End file.
